


|o||||||

by harunai



Series: Nocturne [1]
Category: Nocturne (Game)
Genre: No Dialogue, extremely short fic but i love this game, headcanon-full, heavy canonical liberties taken, literally the first fic for this game, non-conventional writing style, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunai/pseuds/harunai
Summary: a radio, a hallway, and nothing but darkness





	|o||||||

her vision ~~re~~ turns in a room with a bed, a radio, and striped walls

there used to be two doors, but there's now one

or were there ever really two, and just one all along

turning on the radio yields static ~~it sounds like someone's voice if you listen hard enough, she says to an unknown identity~~

the bed has no sensation ~~in a time long ago it might have been comforting~~

sleeping yields the same shadow that wraps her body

or simply returns her to the void she left

the door makes sound, she finds

not static and it's relieving

she spends a few seconds ~~or minutes or hours or days~~ going through the door over and over

wanting to go beyond, she passes by the door to another striped hallway

there's a candle lit on the wall up above, but she can't reach it

it's so high and she's small

small

~~she used to not be all that short~~

she reaches the end of the hallway

its mirror image

another candle, another light she's too short to reach

another door

she spends some time ~~time that no longer has meaning in this hollow and lonely space~~ looking at the light and wondering

her hand ~~charcoal black but maybe it once had life like other hands~~ grips the knob on the door and turns it

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

darkness

nothing but darkness

she can't see herself anymore

she screams but nothing comes up

it's all swallowed by the shadows around her

everything is quiet

everything is terrifying

everything is swallowing her too

everything is ~~ending~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

her vision ~~re~~ turns in a room with a bed, a radio, and striped walls

she leaves the radio on as she leaves this time

a red room screaming in her ears

she freezes and the space freezes with her

everything is loud

everything is pressing in on her

everything is screaming

everything is ~~ending her~~


End file.
